Nuisance
by Annona
Summary: Hanzo is tired of being an assassin, he finally realizes that it is time to quit after he meets a very exciting British woman. Will he fail to change or will he be able to completely reform? ***Had to revise the story a bit. Wanted to post it a bit more cleaner this time.
1. I am Tired

A slinked over man sat on top of building waiting the arrival of his next target. He watched lazily as he saw the citizens of Numbani strolling by. The city was bright and very alive at night, but the man just sunk into the shadows. He hasn't slept in days as he felt himself fighting the urge to close his eyes. He wasn't a very patient man, but in this case he truly had to be. He looked over the edge of the building and noticed his target, a young slim woman was walking below. He eyed her carefully noticing her every movement. He thought carefully on how he was going to approach her. He opened up his communicator and a hologram popped up of the woman's figure, "Lena 'Tracer' Oxton.." He said quietly as he closed it out. "A very big disadvantage, she is incredibly fast.." He grabbed his bow and aimed towards his target, but she turned around and saw him. His eyes widen as he stepped back

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" She asked as she appeared in front of him, and the man appeared angry as he shot his arrow at her as fast as he could, but his slowness was completely outmatched by her speed. "Awe, luv, why do we have an issue?" He sent a scattered arrow towards her and she dodged every shot just giving him little giggles.

"I wouldn't get so cocky," He said quietly at he closed his eyes and thought carefully. Tracer stared at the man very confused about what he was doing. Seconds had passed and the man opened his eyes grabbing 3 arrows from his pouch. He sent one arrow towards Tracer and she dashed away he sent another one in her direction, but she dodged it again. "Bulls-eye," he said quietly he secretly sent his last arrow and it curved sharply tagging Tracer's jacket's collar and pinning her to the wall.

"What?" She couldn't believe that he hit her, her accelerator grew dim. She struggle to get the collar of her jacket off the arrow, but no luck. The man slowly walks over to her position, he chuckles lightly at his plan being a success. "Don't come any closer!" she yelled at him, but he was now inches away from her he lifted his hand placing it softly on her cheek. She winced.

"You are... beautiful," Tracer's eyes widen at his words. He moved his hand back down to his side. "It is a shame, really, I have to rid you of this Earth.." He lifted his bow and aimed it at her stomach.

"Stop, luv!" She yelled at him and he looked at her closely lowering his weapon. "Why are you doing this?" he raised a eyebrow at the young woman.

"It is my mission, you have yours as well." He looked down, but suddenly was flashed with a faint blue glow. He noticed her accelerator's glow grew brighter and she smiled at the man as she recalled, he turned around shocked and was tackled to the ground in seconds.

"My mission is to protect the innocent. I do not want to harm ya!" She plopped down on top of the man and he just laid there. "I will sit on ya till you turn good, luv!" She gave him a cheeky smile and he closed his eyes. The man was too tired to fight, he has been fighting for so long. He just wanted to relax.

"Maybe.. I don't have to kill you." He sighed softly and received a small victory giggle from the young woman. "I want to just lay here for awhile." He opened his eyes and slowly leaned up nudging her a little to move back on his upper thighs. His face was inches from hers, he softly placed a kiss on her lips. "I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful." Her face grew red as she put her hand over her mouth, he laughed softly as a reply to her embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" She blinked off of him and crossed her arms away from him. He slowly got up and dragged his feet towards her and hugged her waist from behind. His mouth inched closer to her ear.

"I grow tired.." He whispered in her ear as he fell back, and Tracer turned and dived to the man, catching him. She looked at his face grow soft and she couldn't help but smile.

"You are such a nuisance.." She decided to lay a kiss on his forehead and closed her eyes with him. _I feel warm.. I feel good.. I feel happy.. Why do I feel this way_? "Hm.." the man slowly opened his eyes all he could see around him was a bunch of computers. He swiftly got on his feet and noticed that his bow and arrows were stripped from his body.

"Oi luv," a familiar voice cut through the sounds of the computers around the room. He turned around, and saw Tracer, now fitted with just a t-shirt and shorts. He turned his head slightly blushing.

"Where is my bow?" authority rose in his voice and it made Tracer jump slightly. She blinked to his gear handing it to him. He grabbed them from her quickly and proceeded to put his arrow pouch around him.

"Sorry, luv, it looked as it was about to rain so I dragged ya all the way here!" he cocked his head slightly at how such a small woman could manage to carry him. He shook his head not wanting to know the answer. Turning away from her as he headed towards the arches that lead to the exit. The young woman reached out and grabbed his arm, "Han-" he jerked his arm away from her he refused to look back at her.

"I failed my mission.." He said gently, "For some reason.. You remind me of him.." _Him?_ Tracer thought "Genji.." He held a whitish feather in-between his fingers.

"Genji!"


	2. Howdy

"You are Hanzo?! Genji's brother!" Tracer yelled at the man and he just looked at her very confused.

"You know of my.. brother?" Tracer nodded at the man and he just chuckled lightly, "I saw him not too long ago he came to see me.. He wanted me to change."

"Ah, well don't we all?" she smiled at him "I honestly haven't seen Genji in awhile after the Recall he has went a bit ghost and I have not been able to locate him.I am really glad that he is ok and that he has gotten a chance to speak to you." She looked down and Hanzo noticed a smile on her face.

"Does he mean something to you?" Tracer's head darted up as she blushed and blinked away from the man into a corner.

"No." she said quietly and Hanzo couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment. He walked over to the young lady and wrapped his arms around her and she gasped not understanding what to do. His mouth was inches away from her ear.

"I want to change." He said and she turned to him and smiled as if she won the lottery she hugged him and he stiffened. "But.. I will need your help." He added and she winked at him.

"Don't worry, luv, I can help ya!" Hanzo admired how much determination such a young woman like her could have.

"Ok, I will be ready tomorrow." Tracer didn't understand what the man meant until he fell face first onto the floor.

"You slept for 14 hours!" she noticed that the man was already asleep and there was no point in yelling at him now. "Pffbbt" she walked away from him.

 _Genji.. I owe you so much.. I almost took away your life, no I did take away your life. It is hard for me to admit my faults, but I will make your proud.. I will restore honor.. I will have my brother back._

"Agh.." Hanzo said as he woke up and realized that he was on the ground.

"Oi finally you are awake. You slept for nearly over 20 hours, get up will ya!" He looked up at her and she had a very disappointing look on her face and her arms were crossed. He slowly got up, and rubbed his chin. "Piu! You need a bath." Hanzo lifted his arms and cringed from the smell.

"Well, you are not wrong." He chuckled lightly, "Besides you never told me where we are at.." He looked around noticing the same things from before.

"Kings Row, luv! My hometown!" She said happily as she grabbed his hand leading him out of the main room. "Yeah after the Recall Winston stationed me here for a bit. I have been here alone they are suppose to be sending somebody else 'ere." She brought him to a long hallway each leading to a different room. "'Ere is the kitchen! This is the game room! Here is my room! Here is the TV room!" She brought him to the end of the hall and Hanzo felt himself die inside he was completely out of breath.

"W-Wait.." she looked at him with concern on her face.

"I am so sorry! I am going too fast, but we have reached your destination!" She opened up the door to show a very clean bath room. "Oi be right back!" she blinked away and back instantly giving him a cloth and a towel. "Here you go, luv!"

"Thank you.." She smiled to him and closed the door and Hanzo just stood in place and smelled himself again. "I really do stink.." He started removing his clothing and taking his hair down. He rubbed his beard while starting the bath water. He slowly got into the bath sinking down to the bottom and sighed lightly. "This feels nice.." Moments had pass til he heard a knock on the door, and it opened slowly to reveal Tracer with her eyes covered with her arm.

"So sorry luv I need to get your clothes to wash and give you a spare." He eyes her every movement and as she placed his fresh new clothes on the counter and reaches for his dirty clothes he grabs her wrist and she removed her arm from her line of vision. She looked at the man and felt herself blush, his long beautiful hair was wet, his body looked very soft. She closed her eyes quickly, but he pulled her inside the bath with him and she struggled to get up, but there was no use. "Hanzo! Please!" He pulled her face down to his planting a kiss on her lips making her eyes spring up.

"Let me thank you." He placed his hands on her waist pulling her on top and he grabbed her into another kiss, she felt him tug at her shirt.

"Han-" He kissed her again moving his left hand down and tugged at her bottoms. He finally let her out of his grasps and laid her head against his wet chest gasping for breath. He couldn't help, but smile. The door swung open revealing McCree, Hanzo's and Tracer's eyes widen, he just smirked.

"Well, howdy."

"Get out!" Tracer and Hanzo both yelled at the man and he just chuckled as he turned, walking away. Tracer looked back at Hanzo as she slipped out of his grasps slowly. She felt very embarrassed and couldn't believe she allowed it to go that far. She picked up his dirty clothes breaking eye contact with him walking out the door. When she closed it behind her she felt herself scream on the inside. She walked down the hallway going towards the main room and noticed McCree was leaning against one of the pillars. "If ya say a word, I will kill you, luv." She glared at the man, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are so cute when you try to be serious," he tipped his hat at her. "So.. What is he doing here?"

"I found him."

"Well you act like he is some sort of pup, why is he here?" Tracer sighed.

"He wants to change."

"Heh, change?"

"Yes, change, do ya have some sort of issue?"  
"Well no. If you haven't notice, I, myself has changed," He pushed himself off the pillar and walked in front of her, he stared into her eyes. "But doesn't this seem a bit dangerous?" He reached out and cupped her chin pushing it up so she was staring up at him.

"I-I-"

"Heh, this is a thrill to you," he removed his hand, "Anyway I am going to go hit the sack before our mission tomorrow."

"Wait, mission?"

"Well, er, yeah, did you not get the message?" He opened up his communicator showing her the details.

"I might have to ring him along with us then. I honestly haven't even looked at my communicator in awhile."

"Yeah you are too busy playing the tube with grown men." Tracer slapped him on the back of the head knocking his hat off and he glared at her. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I wasn't playing I was simply..." she really couldn't think of anything at all, she just decided to walk away from him.

"Hey change your clothes or you will catch a hold!" He yelled

Heading towards her room feeling defeated she opened it up and notice Hanzo was on her bed. He still hadn't put his hair up, Tracer felt her face turn red. "Why are you in my room?" She placed her hands on her wet shirt tapping her foot.

"I want to sleep here."

"Okay, well I guess I will go sleep somewhere el-"

"No, sleep with me," he sat up and walked over to her he noticed that her clothes were still wet, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, "Why are you still wearing this? You will get sick." He began pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the side. She covered up her chest and he pulled down her pants. "So beautiful.."

"Hey! Stop being so weird, luv." She walked over to her bed pulling the blanket back.

"Weird? How am I being weird?" he purred at her as he tried to climb in bed with her, but she denied him.

"No, you sleep on the floor," his eyes widen as she tossed him a pillow and a tiny blanket.

"What?" Hanzo was very confused as he slowly sat down on the floor.

"We have to sleep now so be sure to wake up bright and early for tomorrows mission!" She clapped her hands turning off the lights and Hanzo sat there in the dark.

"Bright and early..?"

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Wake up!" Tracer jabbed the grown man with her foot.

"Touch me again like that, and I will end you," he groaned as he rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

"I will end ya if ya don't get up already!" she pulled the blankets off of him revealing a very naked Hanzo. Tracer yelped as she covered her eyes. "W-What? Where are ya clothes?"

"I like to sleep naked, I laid them over there," he said pointing at her dresser, "You know we don't have to go on that mission today."

"Eh.." he grabbed her hand dragging her down on top of him, making her gasp. "No, we have to go!" Hanzo pushed his face in her neck, she felt his hot breath on her neck. It sent shivers throughout her body.

"Do we?" Tracer gulped, and the door opened.

"Well, Good Morning, beau-" McCree had a pink apron around his body, looked at the two, and a smile spread across his face. "Ya know, it is a bit too early to be tasting the nectar," he stroked his beard, "But I won't judge. I made you breakfast before the mission, so don't be long, ya hear?" as the door shut Tracer lifted herself away from Hanzo.

"Hurry and get dressed," she ignored all contact with him, and he sighed.

"I am too old for this.."

"No ya not!" Tracer yelled and he slammed his fist down.

"I will not be defeated.." Hanzo gathered himself and headed down the hallway to the kitchen, he reached the door frame and rested his hand on it. Before him was three plates full of bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and tiny jelly cups. Tracer's belly grumbled as she looked at the feast before her. Hanzo felt a tear come to his eye.

"Why there ya are, now come sit," he smiled at the two of them. Tracer sat beside Hanzo beginning to eat sloppily, "Now that is a real woman," she gulped it all down before Hanzo even took his first bite.

"Sorry, luvs, I was so hungry," she eyed Hanzo's food and he offered her half of his plate. Her eyes glistened with delight.

"Hm," he watched her with distaste eat some of his food.

"Well, since ya aren't technically an Overwatch member, we simply cannot give ya access to everything," McCree pulled out a cigar, lighting it on the stove's flames. "Now," he looked towards Tracer whose mouth was full yet again, "Darlin', you have to keep an eye out for him, I understand the whole wanting to change over a new leaf. I already been over this with her, but we still have to make sure, ya understand?" he glared at Hanzo, but only got a scoff as a reply. "I suppose I will take that as you understand." Tracer smiled at Hanzo, as she lifted up her communicator.

"We have to protect one of the Shambali, Zenyatta," her smile turned to a frown instantly, "I failed to protect his brother, but I will not fail to protect him."

"He is suppose to give a big speech near Dorado, but we of course have a few unwanted guests." McCree reached under his apron and pulled out a few pictures tossing them down. None of them could figure out the black figures. "As you can see they are nothing more than a mystery."

"What about Genji?" Hanzo's attention was caught by Tracer, "Isn't he with Zenyatta now?"

"Um, honestly not sure, ya know he turned off his communications with us awhile back," Tracer's head hanged a bit.

"That's my brother for you." McCree slammed his mechanical fist down.

"Enough talking, who is washing dishes?" Tracer dashed out of her seat, McCree smiled at Hanzo, "Well, well, well." Hanzo eyed the mountain of dishes behind the cowboy.

"I am too old for this.." he slunked down.

 ** _Later_**

"Ugh," Hanzo rubbed his hands as he walked down the hallway, entering the main lobby. He noticed a familiar face beside a giant pink mech, they both turned towards him. The girl inside the mech glared at him.

"Who is he?' she had a very bored look at the man as she hopped out of her mech. She walked closer to him eyeing him closely, "You are old." His face twisted up, and Tracer jumped between the two.

"Whoa! Hey, hey!" she smiled nervously at the two of them, and the girl huffed.

"Hana, but call me "

"Hanzo."

"You dress weird."

"Whatever child."

"I am not a child, old man!" she yelled at him.

"Watch how you talk to your elders, little one."

"I will show you little!" She pointed at her mech and Hanzo just chuckled.

"Well okay! That is enough, yeah?" she grabbed Hanzo by the hand, "No time to waste, later Hana." She smiled and waved a Tracer then glared at Hanzo.

"Peasant." Tracer guided Hanzo out to the airship.

"Here is our ride!" She presented as if it was a showcase. Hanzo eyed the airship slowly stepping up and entering it. He noticed that McCree was already asleep on one of the benches. Tracer followed behind and the doors softly shut. "Athena, Dorado," the ship responded as it lifted lightly off the ground. Tracer sat down at a table with Hanzo across from her. She stared at him eagerly waiting for him to speak, but when he didn't she decided to break the ice. "Ya know, I do not know a lot about ya."

"What would you like to know?" he spoke softly almost to a purr. Tracer recalled the first time meeting him.

"Are you a part of Talon?" his eyes widen, and he just laughed. "What? What is so funny?"

"No, not at all, a French woman did approach me about joining, but I turned her down." He pulled out a little device, "I am just a rogue bounty hunter, you were in my bounty, but I am sure Talon is the one that created it." Tracer's face twisted a bit.

"How many **good** people have you killed?" he shook his head at her.

"You were actually the first, I have killed my share a drug operators and terrorists. See anyone can place a bounty no matter how good or how bad. I guess I avoided the good for such a long time." He looked down, and back at her, "I am glad I didn't avoid it this time." Tracer looked at him very confused.

"I cannot judge ya," she pointed towards McCree, "There is good in everyone. Hanzo gave her a warm smile and she felt embarrassed. "Anyway, we have a long ride, so kick back and relax!".


	3. Buttiful

"Stop it," Hanzo was meditating as McCree was throwing paper planes at him.

"Why?" he gave a cheeky grin, Hanzo sighed and proceeded to ignore him till he threw another at him.

"I swear."

"You swear what?" He threw another at him, but Hanzo grabbed it.

"How is it even possible to throw this?" Tracer grabbed it wadding it up and throwing it back at McCree.

"They worked really hard to make sure that air travel doesn't bother ya while ya on board.," Tracer glared at McCree.

"I hear ya," he tipped his hat over his eyes laying back in his seat. Tracer sat next to Hanzo and she just looked at him.

"What?"

"Why ya serious all of a sudden?"

"I do not like when people stare at me?" Tracer's head tilted.

"Why not?"

"Because it is very irritating," Hanzo felt himself get a bit annoyed by the constant butt ins.

"I don't find it too irritating," Tracer jumped to her feet and then placed her finger under his chin. "I am simply just checking ya out!" Hanzo blushed turning his head quickly and she just giggled to herself.

"Now arriving at Dorado!" Athena said over the speaks, the ship landed.

"Oi wake up!" Tracer took McCree's hat and he grumbled.

"Already?" He yanked his hat away from her jumping to his feet. "Alright, lets get this over with." As they all exited the ship the bright hot sun hit them extremely hard.

"Geez that is harsh," Tracer fanned herself.

"Hehe, you think this is bad," McCree stood proud, but inside he was dying. "Why don't we go for a drink, the speech isn't until around 8:00 P.M."

"That does sound kinda nice, right Hanzo?" She turned to him and he had already passed out from heat exhaust. "Hanzo!" She blinked to the side of his body.

"Hehe, weakling," McCree fell over as well, "So weak." Tracer sighed.

"Okay, you can do this Lena!" she pumped her self up and grabbed one of each of their arms and dragged them to the nearest building. "Hey luvs, I need some drinks!" After cooling off and them getting their energy back, Tracer huffed at the two men. "Ya'll are weak."

"Optical illusion," Hanzo spoke.

"That is not even correct," Tracer face palmed.

"Doesn't matter luv!" McCree wrapped his left arm around Tracer's neck pulling her close to his chest.

"McCree you had like two drinks," she laughed nervously.

"Only two? Felt liek moooar!" He glanced over at Hanzo, "Lena, ya so buttiful."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes! Ya buttiful gal," he placed his other arm around her. Hanzo watched the cowboy's gestures confused. "If ya was a few years older I would fuc-" Tracer punched him in the face making him fall out of his chair sprawled out on the floor.

"He needs to be cut off," she told the staff. "Hanzo what time is it?"

"It is 6:43, isn't it unprofessional to get drunk before a mission?"

"Yeah, but he thinks he can drink more than he can actually handle," Tracer looked at the grown man on the ground. "But I am sure he will be okay by the time the speech starts."

"Lena," Hanzo stood on his feet and walked towards her reaching out for her hand and grabbing it. "We have time to waste." He said sternly forcing a blush to appear on the young woman.

"Luvs, do you mind watching our friend?" Hanzo rushed her out before they gave an answer. "Hanzo wait where are we going?" He stopped in his tracks.

"I don't really know, but I will figure something out."

"Wait I got a idea!" Tracer started to run dragging him a bit.

"Wa-" she raced all the way to a open court yard. "I.. wasn't...ready.." he panted and she just smiled.

"I have actually been here before," Hanzo's ears pricked up. "I was here.. with him.." She walked over to a couch that was by window.

"Genji.." she hugged the ledge on the window with her hands, and Hanzo followed her. "Did you love my brother?" Tracer gasped, but then giggled.

"Love? No, but I cherished him more than most." She looked to the side and she was stunned by the sight of a very signature feather. She picked it up, and looked up and saw Genji by the water fountain. "Genji?"

"Hello," Genji turned to Hanzo and then back at Tracer. "You don't love me?" he placed his hand on her cheek. "Haha, still cute as ever." He removed his hand.

"Genji?" Hanzo spoke.

"Hello, brother. It hasn't been long. I see you have changed." Hanzo huffed, "It is ok brother, I do not expect it over night." He hugged his brother suddenly and it shocked him. "Only this one time," releasing him.

"Hm," Hanzo fought a smiled.

"You are here to protect Zenyatta?" Tracer nodded, "He told me to stay away, but honestly I do not think I would really be able to."

"We were told that Talon might want to take him out," Tracer looked down and clutched her fist. "I couldn't protect his brother, but I will protect him!" Hanzo looked at her stunned. He felt inspired by her.

"Thank you, Lena," he placed his head on her shoulder. "I will be there to help, you are not alone. Brother take care of her." Genji placed a kiss on her cheek, it wasn't a kiss with his own lips, but with his metal face plate. "See you soon." He disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Hm, still a player," Hanzo walked back to the window.

"Yes, that is why I cannot love him," Tracer placed her hand on her heart, "But it will always hurt." Hanzo felt bad for his sudden words not knowing the impact they would have on her. He grabbed her hands sandwiching them between his. "Hanzo?"

"Lena," he tilted his head towards her inches away from her lips they heard a big ring making them jump.

"Aye! Where did ya'll go?!" Hanzo stood there with his Peacemaker out.


	4. Kaboom!

"Oi there you are!" Tracer blinked in front of McCree and then proceeded to flick his forehead. He gave her the meanest glare.

"Watch yourself, little lady," he punched her shoulder making her lunge a bit.

"Ahaha, ow."

"Shouldn't we come up with a game plan?" Hanzo said suddenly.

"You're right, I guess it is time to get serious," Tracer tapped her foot, "Hanzo, you can scout the roof tops, McCree you are coming with me! We need disguises!" she grabbed his hand dashing out. Hanzo looked confused, but followed after them. "How does this look?" Tracer stepped out of her dressing room in a crop top with a dark yellow varsity jacket and black leggings. Hanzo eyed her up and down blushing like crazy while McCree placed his metallic hand on his chin and smirked.

"Lookin' good, gal."

"Now your turn!" She pushed him into the changing room. "Hurry up will ya, we don't have a lot of time!" Hanzo stood beside Tracer quietly sneaking a few peeks. "Quit that will ya?" Tracer looked at him in the corner of her eye and smirked.

"Hm," the door swung open McCree stood there with a tan-ish shirt and black jeans on.

"Wow! Don't ya just look fetching!" McCree just blushed as he grabbed his hat Hanzo stopped him.

"No, you are in disguise," He threw his hat in the garbage and McCree rushed after it.

"You can't just do that! This is precious to me!" He cried hugging his hat.

"Oi let's get serious! We discussed the game plan before, so it is time to get into position!" McCree wiped the tears away and nodded along with Hanzo. There were waves of people surrounding one stage. Tracer and McCree pushed their way through the waves of people. Tracer looked down at her bracelet, it was a mini chronal accelerator. "I trust ya big guy that this works." The crowd cheered as Zenyatta approached the podium, and then it all settled down.

"Humans, Omnics, we are gathered here as one in the iris. Not along ago my brother, Mondatta, was assassinated by people that did not believe in his cause. I wish for all of us to gather together and bring peace back to the world. He started with Kings Row and I am starting here." Tracer felt her stomach twist as she was the one that failed to ensure that Mondatta stayed alive. McCree clutched her shoulder and game her a faint smile.

"Lena!" They both perked up as they saw Genji swiftly run between the bodies of humans and Omnics to get to them.

"Genji what is going on?" As they both looked in awe as a giant mech came around the corner. "What is that thing?"

"It belongs to Talon that is all I know, I need to get Zenyatta!" he ran towards the stage grabbing his master. The crowds of people began pushing and shoving each other to run from the monster. "Lena, please be careful. I will make sure Zenyatta is in safe distance." Lena nodded as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Talon?" Tracer and McCree readied themselves "Well, trying to crash another party, luvs?"

"Heh, this should be fun," McCree pulled out his Peacemaker and Hanzo sent an arrow flying to the giant mech's head.

"How annoying," a raspy voice came from behind the duo.

"Reaper?" Tracer was stunned.

"I was hoping it would be easier," Reaper pulled out his Hellfires and aimed it at Tracer. "I want to begin with you," McCree punched him cracking his mask. "Argh!"

"Lena, go!" Tracer nodded as she raced towards the giant mech. "Well, just like old times," he smiled at Death himself.

"Hanzo!" Tracer yelled and it caught his attention, "Can you find a weak spot?" he nodded.

"See through the dragon's.." he took a deep breath and let go sending an arrow to the core of the mech's body. He noticed a red spot appearing. "Aye, right there!" Tracer nodded as she climbed her way up to the chest of the big mech. She attached a pulse bomb and jumped back clutching onto the sides of the big machine.

"Fire in the hole!" There was a small explosion and as the smoked cleared she grabbed the controller tossing him out. "Oi you know this is dangerous!" she smiled as him as she hit the back of his head with one of her pistols. "Okay, it is like flying a air ship, yeah?" she pressed a button and a counter appeared on the screen, "Self destruct? Awe rubbish!"

"Lena what is going on?" Hanzo jumped down to where she was at.

"Okay so I kinda messed up. This thing is about to go kaboom!" she made an exaggeration with her hands and he cocked his head.

"Then why don't we get to a safe distance?"

"I don't want this whole town to get destroyed. Don't worry I got this!" she winked at him as she began controlling the machinery. "I will be back!" she flew it out towards the ocean trying to get as far as way as possible.

 **10..**

"Give up Gabriel, it is over!" McCree stood over top of him

 **9..**

"Ugh," Reaper's body disappeared into a back mist.

 **8..**

"Lena, please be safe," Genji looked towards the moon and saw the mech. There were crowds of people behind them.

 **7..**

"She tried to save my brother before I assume she is trying to redeem herself."

 **6..**

"She has no need to redeem."

 **5..**

"Is my student in love?"

"...No."

 **4..**

"But I know who is.."

 **3..**

"Come on, Lena." Hanzo felt himself turn weak not knowing what will come next.

 **2..**

There was a huge explosion and a strong force of wind hit the city, but nothing was damaged. Hanzo fell to his knees wondering where she went. "Woah there? What happen?"

"Lena.." McCree's face twisted up.

"I am sure she will be okay, hopefully her bracelet was powerful enough for her to use her powers to the fullest extent." They both waited for her return, but after an hour passed their hope became sorrow.


	5. Noobs

McCree placed his hand on Hanzo's shoulder. "She really is something special."

"She is, she saw redemption in me. After Genji confronted me that night and received a mission right after... I just couldn't hurt her. She didn't deserve to die in my eyes." Hanzo gripped his bow tightly.

"Wow!" Hanzo and McCree jumped suddenly. Tracer walked up to Hanzo with a very devious smile. "Go on, tell me more!"

"Well I never!" McCree covered his face with his hat so she wouldn't see his smile.

"Hm," Hanzo pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but she felt the warmth come from him and it comforted her. "I care for you deeply."

"I care for ya too!" She pulled away and gave him a little wink.

"Thank you, brother. Lena. Jesse" Genji walked up with Zenyatta by his side. He bowed to them all, "Brother, I am glad that you heard my words." Genji grabbed Tracer's hand, "Please take care of my brother." She nodded and turned to Hanzo.

"Ready for another mission?" Hanzo just collapsed in exhaustion. "Hanzo? Haha are ya ok? Hello?"

 _Lena Oxton needed to be eliminated, but when I saw the woman for the first time. I saw how gentle and determine she was. She is a powerful force of good. I never thought that I would be able to do good in my life after I had injured my brother. His forgiveness helped me open my heart up, helped me evolve into the man I am today. I no longer lived in our families tradition, but instead started my own. I am no longer the man I was before._

"Hanzo?" Hanzo groaned a bit as he felt his cheek getting poked. "Hey wakey wakey!" He opened eyes and was greeted by beautiful woman.

"What happen?" He rubbed his beard looking around. He noticed that they were back at Kings Row.

"Well ya kinda just passed out. I bet ya were pretty exhausted over everything that happened." Tracer's face sadden a bit, "I am sorry if I worried ya, I didn't mean too."

"Don't be," she smiled.

"Ima go get ya some food," as she turned and were about to walk away he swiftly grabbed her hand, twirling her around, and bringing her into a kiss. Tracer's eyes grew wide. She pulled away and covered her mouth. "What are ya doing?"

"Showing my appreciation," Hanzo began slipping out of his arm out of his top revealing his bare muscles. Tracer gasped at the sight and covered her eyes. "That is what I love, so strong, but so weak by the sight of a man." He tugged on the ribbon in his hair it cascaded down his shoulders and back.

"I am not weak!" She yelled at him, but she was unable to look at him, he grabbed her left arm and led her hand to his chest.

"Go ahead." She blushed, but proceeded into rubbing his chest.

"I-It's so hard," he smiled at her which resulted in blood trickling down from her nose. "S-Stop!" He brought her into his arms. There was that warmth again, she longed for the warmth. She felt alone so much before, she missed these times. She missed being held. "Ya know it is scary sometimes.. The whole recall situation. While I was in the mech.. It scared me because I have to go through these time chambers. I am always scared I might get lost. It make not seem long to you guys, but it seems like forever for me.

"What are you talking about? You were gone for an hour.. It felt like you would be gone forever." He placed his hand on her head rubbing it slightly. "No matter, you are here now. Safe."

"Hanzo.." He tilted her head up.

"Lets sleep," she nodded with a smile. She fell asleep in his arms.

 **Next Morning**

"Hey! Wake up!" Tracer heard a familiar voice and Hanzo just face palmed. "You noobs need to get up, we have a mission, lets go!" D. Va threw a bag of Doritos at both of them. "That is your breakfast."

"Where is McCree?" Tracer asked.

"He kinda just left earlier to go do something. IDK." She shrugged, "Oh here, keep hydrated." She threw some Mountain Dew there way.

"You know soda doesn't keep you hydrated." Hanzo added as he picked it up and dropped it on the floor. She glared at him and he glared back.

"Hurry up." She exited the room slamming the door shut. Hanzo just fell back into the bed.

"Do we have to?" Tracer looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, luv! Lets go!" Hanzo growled.


End file.
